Bee
Bee is the main protagonist of Bee and PuppyCat. History Bee is a 22-year old woman trying to make a life for herself. A self-described CEO of getting fired, she has trouble holding down a job. She doesn't have any education past high school or any concrete skills, but at least she has her own place. After meeting PuppyCat, however, her sorry life takes a turn for the magical. Personality Bee is space-casey and impulsive, she often acts without thinking. She is shown to be very kind aswell, and doesn't hesitate to bring PuppyCat home when he first landed on her And buying deckard a cassaroll. When a letter magicly appers out of puppy cats coller freaking her out She handles it fairly well. She doesn't give up easily; even though she has no skills or magic of her own, she does what she can to help her friends. She places her loyalty to thoes she considers friends very quickly. When Puppycat is called a monster and grabed by a tongue Bee is quick to come to his deffnce haveing only just met him the previous day. Bee has a somewhat gluttonous side to her, wishing she dreamed about food, and taking one of Cass's burgers. This may however be an extension of her not having enough money to buy food. Appearance Bee has light skin, dark eyes, and long, thick, brown hair. She has a soft round face and curvy body. Her signature outfit consists of a yellow sweater with a peter pan collar and a bee on it, pink shorts, and brown shoes with pink ribbon laces. Her origonal temp uniform consists of white body armor with pink sholders and a bell as well as a white helmet with a pink visor and brown cat ears. She has other outfits during the series. Earth For a full list see Bee's outfits * in Beach she wears a white shirt with a red skirt and suspenders. And a yellow one pieace swiming costume with a lighter yellow bow arround her waist. Temp For a full list see Temp uniform * In Farmer she has a yellow and white striped shirt with pink overalls and a white baseball cap with brown cat ears. Abilities Be is said to have no noticeable skills. In her temp uniform, Bee can summon a sword from her collar. In her farmer uniform, she can summon small random objects with her "magic pockets", such as a trowel, a juice cartern, a radish and other paraphernalia. Relationships PuppyCat Bee meets PuppyCat one night when he falls from the sky and lands on her umbrella. She takes care of him, and in return, PuppyCat takes Bee on a magic adventure with some serious perks. Even though he talks in chirps and clicks, Bee seems to be able to understand him, this could be a side effect of her Magical adventures with him as she is the only human who responds to him. After their first adventure in Fishbowl Space, they have a special bond. PuppyCat decides to stay with Bee for the time being. Deckard Deckard is Bee's neighbor and close friend. He brings a consolation lasagna to her place after he hears she lost her job. Bee in the pilot is awkward and nervous around Deckard hinting that she has a crush on him. However in the series it remains to be seen if this is still the case. Cass Cass is Deckard's sister and roommate. She and Bee know each other and seem to have a positive relationship, although Cass thinks that Bee has not grown up, yet. She worries about Bee holding her brother back from his career and thus disapproves of Deckard "mothering" her. She claims to believe that Bee would feel bad about holding Deckard back. She has also noticed Bee's crush on him. Cardamon Cardamon is Bee's younger landlord in the room downstairs. She seems to have a good relationship with him offering for him to watch tv with her and thinks of him visiting a cafe she dreams of opening. Quotes "I got fired today" "I got you some ice for your crotch!" "You took to long, now your candy's gone that's what happened...Bu-gow!" "Crap i forgot to buy Food money!" Appearances Edit Major Appearances Food Farmer Beach Comics Bee and Puppycat no.1 Bee and Puppycat no.2 Bee and Puppycat no.3 Bee and Puppycat no.4 Bee and Puppycat no.5 Bee and Puppycat no.6 Trivia * Bee dislikes water * She can tan easy * Bee doesn't like telling people what to do Category:Characters Category:Females